Ernest the Chicken
Official description Development team *'Developer:' Paul Gower *'Conversion:' James B *'QuestHelp:' Nishal K *'Audio:' Ian T Walkthrough Pouletmorph-ism Talk to Veronica standing just outside the courtyard of the Draynor Manor. She wants you to find her fiancé, Ernest, who had gone to the manor an hour ago for help and has not come back yet. Enter the manor and climb up the staircase and then climb the ladder to the left of the stairs to reach the top floor. Talk to Professor Oddenstein, who will explain that Ernest was turned into a chicken, when he was helping on an experiment with his 'pouletmorph' machine. However, to change him back, the professor needs parts that were stolen and hidden by the poltergeists in the manor. You need to help him find a pressure gauge, a rubber tube, and an oil can, in any order you wish. Piranhas To get the pressure gauge, you will need some fish food and poison. The fish food is in a blue box, found on the , in the room across the staircase to the south. To get the poison, you need to go to the small north-western room on the ground floor. Once you have obtained both items, use the poison with the fish food to create some poisoned fish food. Go outside the manor through the east door and look for the fountain on the south-west corner of the garden. Use the poisoned fish food with the fountain to kill the piranhas and search the fountain to get the gauge. Bones From the fountain, head north and look for a compost heap. Search it with a spade to obtain a grimy key. Return to inside the manor and go to the room behind the staircase. Unlock the door to the room and take the rubber tube. When you do so, a level 11 skeleton will attack you. You can choose to kill the skeleton or simply leave the room. Doors Go to the western-most room on the ground floor. Search the candle sconce on the right to gain access to a secret room. Look for a ladder that leads downwards, and climb down into the basement. There will be doors and levers around you. Follow the steps given below to obtain the oil can. Notes: *Players can reset the levers by home teleporting and going back. *It is not possible to use telekinetic grab to pick up the oil can. Cheatsheet All levers start in the "up" position. #Pull levers A, B down #Enter Door 1 #Pull lever D down #Enter Doors 2 & 3 #Pull levers A, B up #Enter Doors 3, 4 & 5 #Pull levers E, F down #Enter Doors 6 & 7 #Pull lever C down #Enter Doors 7 & 6 #Pull lever E up #Enter Doors 6, 8 & 3 Finally, go through door 9. Grab the oil can and leave the basement. Ernestly Go all the way up to the top floor and talk to Professor Oddenstein. Give him the items and he will fix his machine, which will turn Ernest back into a human. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 4 quest points * 3000 coins * 10 eggs * 300 feathers * Access to the Killerwatt Plane (members-only) * Music unlocked *Tiptoe Required for completing Completion of Ernest the Chicken is required for the following: *Animal Magnetism Transcript de:Ernst das Huhn fi:Ernest the Chicken no:Ernest the Chicken es:Ernest the Chicken nl:Ernest the Chicken Category:Ernest the Chicken Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Draynor Village Category:Wikia Game Guides quests